One More For the Student Body
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 835a: It's Ewan's first day at McKinley, and he has to find his own way without his aunt's help. - Not Rory, Damian, see inside.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 39th cycle. Now cycle 40!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>INTRODUCING "CHEAT SHEET" - <strong>If you want to know ahead of time when a certain series will be updated next, just reassemble the link below and check out the list, save it, print it, bookmark it, whatever you need!  
>Go to: <span>gleekathon [dot] tumblr [dot] com [slash] cheatsheet<span>_

_** UPDATED WITH CYCLE 40 CHEAT SHEET ** Check it out to find out about **shift days**, starting in cycle 40!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is a shift day [see above].<strong> There will be another upload this afternoon: The Ties That Bind, chapter 9._

* * *

><p><strong>"One More For the Student Body"<br>Beiste & Ewan  
><strong>Ewan series #4 (following 'Learn to Live Again')<br>(see 'Shattered' for explanation)** **

The last few days had been all about getting ready for Ewan's entry into McKinley. The first order of business was to reset his internal clock. With his habit of sleeping days and wakeful nights, it would take time to realign him, but he wasn't complaining. This, along with the rest of his preparations, gave him something to dedicate himself to, so he went with it.

He started getting out more, too. Shannon got him a phone so they could keep in touch. He insisted on getting his errands done on his own, not wanting to be a bother even if she didn't mind eventually she guessed he just needed to take his time, make himself stay out, instead of cooped up.

With each passing day he went to bed later in the day, and their checklist diminished, things like school supplies… He still wasn't the most talkative kid, but he made efforts. His sketchbook still followed him everywhere.

And then just like that it was Sunday night, he went to bed at eleven, and then morning came. Shannon got breakfast ready for them, working rapidly. When he came into the kitchen, already dressed, she smiled. "Morning, Ewan."

"Morning, Aunt Shannon."

"I made eggs, and waffles, because I know you like them, and there's bacon, fruit, and juice…" He blinked, taking it all in. "I know you'll probably say it's too much, but I wanted to, and…"

"Thank you," he cut her off, gracious.

"Sure thing, bud," she smiled. "Sit, eat, it's going to get cold," she invited.

After breakfast they finished getting ready and then they were on their way. He was silent at first, usual for him at this point, more nervous for her. "Aunt Shannon?" he spoke after a while.

"Yeah?" she asked, looking over.

"Do they all… know about me? About my parents?"

"Well the principal knows, your teachers, and Emma, the guidance counsellor," she listed.

"They're not going to just tell everyone, are they? I don't want to have everyone look at me like… Ewan the little orphan boy…" It was the first time he'd said the word, and by his face she could imagine why he didn't want it thrown at him.

"They'll be discreet, the rest is up to you. But you know there's always a chance it'll get out. I don't know how school was back home, but things have a way of getting around here, you know? But if there's ever anything, you just come to me." He gave a small nod, falling silent again as he looked out the window.

They got to McKinley, and Shannon kept looking to him, to see if he was alright. When he caught her looking she gave a sheepish smile, promising to pull it back. Before he could do a thing, he had to sit in with the principal. They parted ways here. Turning to face him, she breathed.

"I'll wait for you in my office at the end of the day, alright? You remember the way?"

"Yes, you told me," he nodded.

"Good," she smiled, then looked at him, seeking words… this was it. "I'd hug you right now, but I don't want to give any bad impression or…"

"Risk it," he cut her off and she was hugging him a second later.

"Have a great day. Everything's going to be fine… It's school," she shrugged.

"I know," he nodded.

She left once Figgins called Ewan into his office. The meeting went by with about what was to be expected. Figgins tried to be welcoming, smiling, but then he'd look to the boy's face and he would remember his situation, which made his composure slip. So eventually he'd just sent him on his way.

His bag, books, schedule, and locker information in hand, he started down the halls, scanning the locker doors for the one that was his. People walking around him didn't seem to register his presence or the fact that he was new. It wasn't long though that he felt his heart ramming relentlessly against his chest. He hadn't been around this many people at once in a while now, especially this loud, this active. Was this what claustrophobia felt like?

The moment he saw his locker, it was like an anchor to pull him to safety and he hurried to get to it. He saw his hand shake on the dial, but he finally got the door open, dropped the books in and shut it, looking around, looking…

He saw what he thought to be the sign to the boys' room from over someone's head and now made that his new goal. He pushed through the door, hoping to find it blissfully empty, to give him a chance to calm down… only he realized too late that he had only seen half the sign, and as such now found himself in the girls' room. There was only one Asian girl there, who startled when she saw him.

"S-sorry…" he stumbled back out and soon found the right door, going in and crossing two boys making their way out, talking about… birds, or something… warblers? Now he was on his own, and he stopped, putting one hand on either side of the sink and bowing his head as he took deep breaths.

He was ready, he knew he was. It was just going to take getting used to. It wasn't the easiest of times… within a couple days it would be a month since… Already a month… He'd never seen it coming, but now there it was. He would do this… for them he would go on.

He returned into the hall, finding it nearly deserted all of a sudden… of course, it was almost time for class. Digging out his schedule from his back pocket he went back to his locker, took out the book he'd need, and went in search of his classroom. A few mistrials and directions later, he arrived. His anonymity disappeared as the teacher introduced him, and he could practically see it like a news alert: 'new guy!'

If anyone had missed it so far, they needn't worry. Every new class brought a new introduction. A few had him say a few words; his accent was a big hit, an instant question point. He wasn't sure if that was going to be a good or a bad thing in the long run…

The actual classes were a bit of a wash. He wasn't paying attention. He tried to, but his brain refused to retain a single thing. Naturally, as his teachers did know his secret, they didn't trouble him about his inattention.

His last period before lunch was Spanish. He'd only missed a week of the beginners' level, but again they could have been speaking any language, he wouldn't have retained it. At the end, he was about to leave when the teacher called him over.

"Hey, Ewan, I'm Will Schuester," he offered his hand. Ewan shook it.

"You did my room," he identified and Will nodded. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure. How's your first day going?" Ewan shrugged.

"I'm having trouble concentrating," he admitted. "I try, but…"

"Don't worry about it. The first few days might be hard, but it'll change," he promised. "Do you need help finding the cafeteria?" Ewan assured he'd be alright and went on his way.

He didn't eat in the cafeteria. He'd brought his lunch – packed by his aunt – which after his mini panic attack earlier was just as well. He took the bag, his sketchbook, and went outside. It was his first – and much needed – moment of peace, and it gave him a chance to recharge for his afternoon classes, which would be much of the same. He wasn't making waves with the others so far, and honestly he liked it that way.

It was in his last class that he came across as close of a familiar student face as he could expect. He was looking at his textbook when he felt someone sit in the next seat and he looked over to find it was the Asian girl he'd startled in the girls' bathroom. When he realized this he blinked and looked back down to his book. "You're the new kid, right?" he heard her voice and he looked over. "I'm Tina," she introduced herself.

"Ewan," he replied. "I'm sorry for… the bathroom… I got the wrong door…" he explained.

"It's okay," she promised. "So you're Irish… No one seems sure." At his confused face, she explained. "Some said English, Scottish… Australian… They're not used to it, I guess."

"Oh…" he nodded.

"One said German…" she shook her head.

"Right," he sat back up.

"I'll see about setting the record straight," she vowed. "If you need help, or notes, let me know," she told him as class started.

"Yeah, might need that."

And then, somehow, his first day of school was done. One stop at his locker later, he was on his way to his aunt's office. He found her looking over some papers, and the moment she saw him the work was abandoned.

"Hey, here you are. How did it go?" He didn't want to worry her with the fear, the attention problem…

"Fine," he shrugged.

"Alright, good," she smiled. "How about we pick up dinner on the way home?" she suggested. He didn't even have to think about the fact that her home was his home too anymore… At least that was one adjustment done.

"Yeah, alright," he agreed.

They left together, and driving away he told himself the next day could only improve on this one. He'd do better tomorrow, and the day after…

THE END

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
><strong>**In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
><strong>******always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!********


End file.
